


And a Baby Makes Three

by Thesunisinmypocket



Series: The Blythe Documentary [3]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Childbirth, Doctor Gilbert Blythe, F/M, Journalist Anne Shirley, everyone's in love with baby blythe, mockumentary, roy and cole aka the chaotic duo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24281683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesunisinmypocket/pseuds/Thesunisinmypocket
Summary: Anne and Gilbert finally have their firstborn and the documentary crew was there to catch it all.(A mockumentary)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Series: The Blythe Documentary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746946
Comments: 25
Kudos: 128





	And a Baby Makes Three

**Author's Note:**

> THIRD INSTALLMENT!!! I'm so excited to share this with you. If you haven't read the first two, I suggest you do, but if you don't want to, that's completely fine too! Enjoy!

“Oh my God, oh my God, it’s happening! IT’S HAPPENING!” The camera followed Cole Mackenzie as he ran down the stairs with Roy Gardner, screaming.

“I used to hate Gilbert Blythe with a passion, but it’s her baby too and I will be damned if this baby is not delivered in a hospital. NOT UNDER MY WATCH.” Roy Gardner said, also running. It seemed that lately, he had a change of heart when it came to the Blythes. 

The two young men have opted to chaotically run down the stairs when the elevator took forever to come to their floor. It was a huge crazy moment in the office when Anne Blythe’s water broke during a 5pm meeting some of the workers were having.

“Oh my God,” Miss Stacy had said. “We have to get you to the hospital!”

Her words made everyone in that meeting room start to panic. Cole had looked for Anne’s keys because her hospital bag was in her car before running with Roy to get said car to the lobby. Meanwhile, Philippa Gordon and Miss Stacy helped the mother-to-be walk to the elevator. It was just their luck that the elevator took so long to get to their floor. 

As the two men found Anne’s car, they realized that it was a manual stick. “I can’t drive a stick.” Cole said, which made Roy scream, “Fine I’ll drive!”

They drove to the office lobby where Anne had just arrived. She was holding on to Philippa and Miss Stacy, trying hard to even out her contractions. The two other women helped Anne get into the car and with an excited ‘good luck’ from Miss Stacy, the quartet drove away.

Roy was trying his best not to get a speeding ticket from getting them to the hospital, while Cole helped give directions. Philippa kept trying to soothe the redhead and dialed Gilbert Blythe’s number. She gave the phone to Anne who was screaming into the phone.

“GILBERT, CODE RED! CODE RED!” She shouted. The rest of the people in the car couldn’t hear what Gilbert said, but they seemed to understand what was happening. “No, no, I’m on my way there. Please don’t go anywhere.” She said. “Yeah, I love you too. I’ll see you.” She continued before giving the phone back to Phil, who hung up for her. She was soon screaming again, her contraction intervals getting shorter and shorter. It seemed to her that the baby was coming out faster than she thought he would be.

* * *

“CODE RED?” Gilbert asked, surprised. He was just on his way out of the hospital to go home early for the day when he got the phone call. “Where are you? I’m gonna get you.” He said. “Oh okay then, uhm, I’ll set everything up for you, okay? I love you, Anne-girl.” He said, grinning wide, his hand that wasn’t holding the phone was placed in his forehead. He couldn’t believe this was really happening. He was going to be a father.

Gilbert was on his way to the lobby to wait for his wife when he passed Jerry Baynard. The nurse could tell something was going on, so he asked, “Gilbert, what’s wrong?”

“I’m going to be a father!” Gilbert screamed, still jogging. Jerry shouted in excitement and ran after him.

“I’ll help set things up,” Jerry said before going away to find Mary, who was Anne’s doctor.

By the time Gilbert was on standby in the lobby with a wheelchair, he saw Anne’s car zooming through and when it stopped in front of the automatic glass doors, he jogged to open the car door quickly. All three of Anne’s friends came to help the redhead even though Gilbert was more than capable. They were all worried and excited, with a little bit of panic adrenaline. Cole handed over Anne’s hospital bag to Gilbert.

“Thank you so much for taking her here. I owe you guys big time.” The doctor said, half looking at the trio, half paying attention to where he was going. Phil, Cole, and Roy all shouted a ‘good luck!’ and went on their way to park the car somewhere.

* * *

Anne was really lucky that the hospital wasn’t too busy the day she was about to give birth. She was not lucky in the sense that the baby really was coming faster than they thought he would. Her contraction intervals got shorter and shorter and it felt as if he could be coming at any moment. There were a few available rooms and in the condition she was in, she managed to get into one immediately.

The father-to-be was filling out paperwork when Jerry and Mary came in with some other specialists that were there to do their jobs. Anne was really nervous, and she got even more anxious when she saw that Jerry might be her nurse. She looked at Gilbert with wide eyes. Jerry, on the other hand was so excited to be there for the birth of his best friends’ child.

**_Jerry Baynard – 28, Nurse_ **

_“Am I ready to see a baby come out of my best friend’s vagina? Maybe not. Am I going to be in the room for this kid’s birth? Definitely. And if I get through this, my friendship with Anne will surely solidify.” He said, grinning excitedly at the camera. “You can’t go back from seeing this.”_

Unbeknownst to him, Anne was adamant that Jerry should not be in the room when she’s giving birth.

“Wait, wait, Jerry’s our nurse?” Anne asked Gilbert, her eyes wide in terror. “You have to promise me he won’t be here when the baby comes.” She said, taking in deep breaths.

Gilbert understood what his wife meant and replied, “It’s okay Anne, Jerry’s a professional. He’s done this before, it’ll be okay.”

“No, no, you listen to me Gilbert Blythe.” She said seriously. It seemed that her husband didn’t understand how terrifying this was for her. “I will not be having him in this room. Think about it Gilbert, he would see everything.” She grabbed Gilbert’s hand and held it tightly, not sure if she was trying to channel the pain or if she was trying to show him how serious this was. **“Everything.”** She repeated.

Gilbert thought about it and the thought of Jerry seeing everything crossed every boundary ever. “He will not be in this room,” he said.

By this point, the documentary crew was asked to leave and wait outside, so there was no footage of what was going on in the delivery room, but the mics could still pick up some noise.

A more muffled Gilbert was heard saying, “Jerry, I think we should get another nurse. Anne might not be comfortable with you here.”

“Gilbert, Anne,” he said calmly. “I’ve been in delivery rooms before. It’ll be fine. I’ve seen a woman’s vagina before. Anne’s won’t be different.” He said, not realizing how awful that sentence sounded to both Gilbert and Anne.

“Je-“ Gilbert said before Anne cut him off.

“JERRY GET OUT!” She shouted, still holding onto her husband’s forearm. Her eyes were angry, feral even. Jerry’s eyes widened in shock.

**_Jerry Baynard_ **

_“They kicked me out,” he said pouting._

* * *

As the labour went on, the documentary crew couldn’t see anything, but the muffled noises kind of told the whole story. They heard a lot of screaming and encouragements to push. The crew was met with Diana Barry, Josie Pye, Jane Andrews. All three of them had just finished their shifts. Ruby Gillis, who was not on call, followed soon after. They all came by after hearing from Jerry that baby Blythe was coming. They all stood waiting for some news, hoping for a safe delivery.

**_Diana Barry – 29, Paediatrician_ **

_The brunette doctor sighed. “I’m so nervous,” she said as she looked into the camera in front of the delivery room._

**_Ruby Gillis, Josie Pye – 26,29, Nurse, Paediatrician_ **

_“I can’t wait to meet him,” the nurse grinned._

_“I’m really nervous, I’m really hoping for a safe delivery.” Josie said._

**_Jane Andrews – 27, Nurse_ **

_“Definitely a big day for us.” She smiled._

The two doctors and the three nurses were pacing back and forth or leaning on the wall when they heard the most surprising thing from inside the delivery room.

“YOU DID THIS TO ME!” They heard Anne scream.

Then, a softer reply was also heard. “I know, honey. I’m so sorry, but you can do this. You’re almost there.” They knew this was Gilbert’s voice.

"Come on Anne, push!" They heard another person say. It was most likely Mary's voice. 

“YOU SUCK GILBERT BLYTHE, YOU SUCK!”

“I’m so sorry, my love. You can do this, just a little bit more.”

“AHHHHHH!” She wailed. “I’M NEVER SLEEPING WITH YOU AGAIN!”

The camera zoomed in on all their faces. Everyone was shocked except for Josie who was trying her best not to laugh. That was the most amusing thing she had ever heard.

**_Diana Barry_ **

_“Wow…”_

**_Jerry Baynard_ **

_“I’ve been in delivery rooms before, but I have never been more grateful not to have a uterus than I am right now.” He said, nodding._

**_Ruby Gillis_ **

_“Poor Anne,” she shook her head._

**_Jane Andrews_ **

_“The screaming he got from Anne is what he deserves,” she said._

**_Josie Pye_ **

_“I-“ She couldn’t finish her sentence. She just covered her face in her hands, trying to hide her small laughter._

* * *

The group was soon joined by Philippa, Cole, Roy, Marilla, and Matthew Cuthbert. Cole and Philippa who knew the Cuthberts introduced them to the rest of the group. They waited for a few more hours, before Gilbert finally came out of the delivery room. Everyone stood up, waiting for something to come out of his mouth.

“Mother and baby are doing fine.” He grinned. “Our Jem is doing really well.”

Everyone cheered loudly, hugging each other and Gilbert. That’s when Diana asked, “Wait, ‘jem’ as if our baby is a gem or is your baby’s name Jem?”

“Our baby’s name is Jem.” Gilbert said, his proud grin still not leaving his face. “His name is James Matthew Blythe. He weighs 7.5 pounds.”

“Oh Gilbert,” Marilla Cuthbert said. “Congratulations, my boy.” She got closer and gave him a hug.

“Thank you so much, Marilla.” Gilbert said, kissing her cheek. “You’re a grandma!” He said, making her smile even wider.

“Gilbert.” Matthew called with a smile. “Congratulations,” he shook Gilbert’s hand, but Gilbert pulled him into a hug instead.

“Thank you, Matthew.” He said, smiling, completely content.

The new father earned a few more hugs from his hospital friends before Cole, Philippa, and Roy came to him.

“I seriously owe you so much.” Gilbert said. “If it weren’t for you guys, I don’t think Anne could’ve reached the hospital on time. What can I do to repay you back?”

“Just keep her and the baby healthy.” Phil said, hugging him.

“Yeah, just do that. Love them.” Cole said, it was his turn hugging the new father. Gilbert smiled at him.

“I don’t know, maybe you can repay me by letting me be with Anne?” Roy said, jokingly, not actually meaning any of it. But it made Gilbert’s eyes widen all the same. “I’m joking, I’m sorry. That was not the time.” The editor said, regretting his bad joke. It made Gilbert smile at him though.

“It’s okay, Roy. Thank you.” He said, shaking Roy’s hand.

“Congratulations, Gilbert.” Roy smiled, really genuinely happy for both Anne and Gilbert.

* * *

When they were finally able to come visit Anne, the new mother was exhausted, and the baby was sleeping in a bassinet. The documentary crew tried their best not to disturb the wholesome moment, but truth be told, their hearts were warming up seeing the baby of their documentary’s main subjects.

Marilla and Matthew were the first ones to come in. They hugged their redheaded girl and cooed at the small baby who also seemed to have wisps of red hair.

“Anne, he’s beautiful.” Marilla said, smiling wide. Matthew was smiling right next to her.

“Thank you, Marilla.” Anne said. Gilbert was right next to her, holding her hand. They felt so content and full.

The documentary crew captured as everyone else took their turns coming in to see both Anne and the newborn baby. Diana, Ruby, and Jerry were next. The trio congratulated Anne and went over to the baby. They took turns holding him and tried their best not to get germs all over him. With the small amount of time they had before they had to go, they had gotten so fond of the child. He was so full of light, just like his mother and father.

**_Diana Barry_ **

_“He was so soft and sweet, it actually hurts my heart.” She said._

**_Ruby Gillis_ **

_“I’m starting to think I want a baby. Maybe not right away, but definitely someday. In the meantime, I’m just so happy for Anne and Gilbert.” The blonde nurse grinned._

**_Jerry Baynard_ **

_“I’m gonna love him so much!”_

Then Jane and Josie came in. They gently hugged Anne and came closer to the baby. He was still asleep and at peace. They tried their best not to wake him up and Josie, who was usually immune to babies, couldn’t help but feel some tears forming in her eyes. Gilbert, observant as he was, gave her a tissue with a smile. She gladly took it before any tears actually fell.

**_Josie Pye_ **

_“He was the cutest ***bleep*** baby I’ve ever seen.” The cardiologist said. _

**_Jane Andrews_ **

_“He won the genetic lottery, that’s for sure. Brains, beauty, personality! If he’s going to grow up to be just like his parents, he’d be the most perfect child. I can feel it.” Jane claimed._

Next were Anne’s co-workers. They weren’t used to the hospital, so they were more awkward, but all three Roy, Philippa, and Cole hugged the new mother and offered their congratulations. Anne thanked them once more for all their help that day. She knew she couldn’t have done it without them, and she made it known to her three friends. They were touched by her gratitude, but they knew that their actions were just the decent thing to do. 

The trio went to look at the baby in the bassinet and they felt their hearts melt. They didn’t want to wake him up, so they just observed the small child from above. He was beautiful and when they saw a few wisps of red hair on the baby’s head, they knew immediately that he was going to be just like Anne. They had to leave fast, but before that, they told Anne that Miss Stacy wanted to visit the baby soon and asked her if it was okay. The redhead told them that she would be delighted to see Miss Stacy.

**_Cole Mackenzie, Philippa Gordon, Roy Gardner - 29, 28, 29, Production Artist, Editor, Editor_**

_“That baby’s going to be a wonder, for sure. Just like his mother and father.” Roy said._

_“I can’t wait to watch him grow. We’re gonna love baby Jem so much.” Philippa grinned giddily._

_“Cool uncle Cole. I like the sound of that.” The blond said, making his two co-workers laugh at him._

As soon as their shifts ended, Winifred, Charlie, Tillie, and Moody came over to Anne’s room immediately. They had heard from everyone in the staff that ‘Doctor Blythe’s wife just gave birth’ all evening during their shift and they knew they had to go. So, the four professionals rushed through the hospital wings to find the Blythes and offered their congratulations. They hugged Gilbert tightly with a force that would’ve hurt Anne, so when they did hug the redhead, they hugged her more softly. They observed the small baby in the bassinet, not wanting to hold him due to the fear that they would break the fragile newborn. They awed at his every little move and their eyes glowed happily for their friends.

**_Winifred Rose, Charlie Sloane - 29, 29, Paediatrician, Paediatrician_**

“I feel like crying,” Charlie said.

“I’m just so happy for them, that I feel I might cry too.” Winifred added. They were smiling, but their cheeks were blushed from all the overflowing emotions they were feeling.

**_Moody Spurgeon - 26, Nurse_**

_“I’ve never seen anyone more emotional with a baby that’s not theirs until I saw Charlie and Winnie.” Moody said, chuckling. “But Anne and Gilbert’s baby was really sweet, so I understand. I wonder if I’ll have a child of my own someday.”_

**_Tillie Boulter - 28, Cardiologist_**

_“I feel like my heart is going to burst if I see him one more time. Burst with flowers and rainbows. He was so sweet, I-“ Tillie said, shaking her head. She couldn’t finish her sentence._

Finally, but not soon enough, Anne and Gilbert no longer had visitors, and it was just the two of them with their son (and the documentary crew, but they camouflaged pretty well). Gilbert sat on a chair next to his partner’s bed and held her hand, kissing it gently.

“You were amazing.” He said, smiling at her.

“Only because I had a wonderful partner.” She smiled back. “I’m sorry I screamed at you.” She added, feeling really bad about before. She was also getting weaker from how tired she was.

“Don’t worry about it.” Gilbert smiled and pulled the bassinet gently so that it would be closer to them. The new parents looked at their baby boy. “What do we do now, Anne-girl?” The new father asked. “I’m honestly kind of scared.” He admitted, his eyes showed how vulnerable he was being at the moment.

“I’m scared too. But whatever it is we should do, we’ll do it together.”

“Like we always do?”

“Yeah…” She smiled and she moved closer to the curly-haired doctor. She gave him a loving kiss, pouring in all her affection for her life mate.

“I love you.” He smiled, caressing her cheek.

“I love you too, Gil.” She said, before they both looked at their little one again.

They looked at him with awe and glimmer in their eyes. They were so in love, not just with each other, but with the small baby they brought to life. The couple remembered how adoring their family and friends were with the little one and they knew that he was going to be so loved. 

That night, little Jem Blythe slept soundly like a rock, which was worrying and oddly rare for a newborn baby. He was always fine every time they checked on him though. They wondered how the baby was so calm and everyone thought Anne was lucky that she didn’t have a fussy baby to disturb her from her rest. But little did they know that Jem Blythe seemed to be at peace because he felt all the love he needed. Not only did he have the hearts of his parents’ family and friends, he knew that he had the most wonderful, loving parents a small baby boy could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this is not perfect. But I really do hope you enjoyed it anyways. I smiled so much writing this, so I'd be really glad if this story made you smile or happier in some way too. Please tell me what you think about it if you want to. Also, I really don't know how hospitals work so I apologize for the really unrealistic hospital procedures. :D
> 
> Oh and I'm planning to do some more stories from this universe. Would anyone like to read them? Please let me know. 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoy. Have a great day/night everyone. Stay safe and take care :))


End file.
